Things that are no longer allowed to do (Blazblue Special)
by DrexelDragonz
Summary: What happens when the Blazblue characters break the rules or reality itself? The answer is simple. Shenanigans ensues -Rule Breakah-
1. Rebel 1

**Author's Note: I don't even know where this came from! Hahaha! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **If you like Kancolle please read it. Its title is Things involving ship girls that are no longer allowed. It is being run by CV12Hornet.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything was thought out by dwennon, none of the idea came from me, I only changed it from Kantai to Blazblue. Blazblue belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Rebel 1 - Noel, you are not allowed to steal my weapon and used it as a back scratcher! I retract my earlier statement; no one or anyone is/are allowed to steal my weapon. - Mai**

"Noel!" Mai shouted, running to her blonde hair friend, holding a very long, and a very red lance that looks like a certain Blue tights Irish dude's weapon. "Mai!" Noel exclaimed with a wave.

"What are you doing to my weapon?" she asked incredulously, "I'm using it as a back scratcher!" Mai felt a vein pop on her head. "A back scratcher?!"

"Back scratcher!" Noel repeated with a dazzling smile. "How did you even get it? It's in a different plain!" Mai said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I dunno either!"

"You don't know!"

"Yeah!" she said with a nod, "Okay, okay can I have it back?" Noel frowns and hugs the weapon tighter. "No! My back is still itchy!"

"Have Makoto or Tsubaki scratch it." Mai stated hands outstretched, "Please?" she pouted, and then came the dreaded puppy eyes. Mai's resolve crumpled like a foil, it disappeared faster than Kagura chasing after big breasted girls. "Fine, but I want it back; I need to stab Relius with it."

Noel nods her nuclear bright like smile back. "You're too cute," Mai said with a sigh.

 **-Next day-**

"Relius! Prepare to meet your maker!" Mai shouted, staring at the psycho in front of her. She opens her palm, willed her weapon to appear on her hand, but nothing happened. "Eh?" was Mai's genius words. She concentrates harder, but nothing was coming. "The hell!"

Relius smirked and with a flick of his finger Mai was chained to a cross shaped table. "Motherf*cker!"

 **-Somewhere-**

"Hey! The kebabs are done!" Amane said with a smile, a red lance on his hand that was being used to skewer vegetables and meats. "I want seconds!" Kagura yelled from his spot, he was between Bang and Bullet, a campfire in the front. "Got it! More Kebab coming right up!"

 **End Note: Thank you for reading! Please Like, Fave, Flame or Review. I will be waiting for your Rebels! Please leave your Rebel or suggestion on the review or PM them to me, this will be running along with my Fire Emblem one! Bye!**


	2. Rebel 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the views guys!**

 **Marconator360: Thank you for the review and Follow Marc-kun! And i'll do my best!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything was thought out by dwennon, i only changed it from Kantai to Blazblue. Blazblue belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Rebel 2 - Kokonoe, I want you to look for your Mother and Aunt. They got lost again. - Jubei**

 **Again?! - An aghast Kokonoe**

"Dang it," Kokonoe mumbled, typing on her computer. She was hacking into cameras and satellites, looking for a specific person, two persons actually. "I knew I should've put a GPS tracker on those two!" Her phone suddenly ring and saw it was her Father calling. "Still looking Father, don't get your tail in a twist."

"I know, got any direct coordinates?"

"Almost got them!" after a few more types the screen showed 2 dots. "Eureka!" Kokonoe exclaimed, fist pumping the air. "They're in-" the words disappeared from her mouth when she saw the exact place the 2 dots where. She gulps, sweat dripping from her forehead. "Where are they?" Jubei asked from the other line.

"Uhm, well…they're in a…"

"They're?"

"Area 28, Father they're in Area 28."

The Daughter-Father duo were silent, "Area 28? Really?" Jubei deadpans,

"It's not my fault! Hurry up before Arakune decides he want a midnight snack!"

Jubei sighs, "Its afternoon Kokonoe, not midnight."

"Who cares! Go be a loving husband and brother-in-law and save my Aunt and Mother!"

"You do know those 2, right?"

Kokonoe shivers, yeah she knows alright. "I can still feel my tail burning." Jubei shares the sentiment, "Don't even get started on Celica." The 2 shivers, "Good point, Father I got myself a green tea, want some?" Kokonoe asked her phone still on her ear. "I'm on my way." Jubei ends the call and jumps away, making her way to her daughter.

 **-Area 28-**

"What do you mean we're in the wrong place?" Celica exclaimed, staring at the black blob in front of her. "Celica dear, I admit this does not look like Kagutsuchi." Konoe said from the side, looking around. "That means we really did turn the wrong way!" she clutch her hair. Arakune points upward, "That's the way out?"

The blob nods, he produce a map, and showed the 2 on how to get to their destination. "Thank you blacky!" Celica shouted with a wave, her sister doing the same. "Now sis! Where's do we turn?" she asked, they were finally out of that dark place. "I think over there." Konoe pointed in front of her.

 **-Kokonoe's Secret Hideout-**

"Tager! Where are the scones?" Kokonoe asked her faithful serv- *cough* companion *cough* "Still in the oven." Tager said with a gruff tone, adjusting his glasses.

"This tea is delightful, where did you get it?" Jubei sipped from his cup, "Kajun gave them, and she is friends with-" Kokonoe counted on her fingers, "4 duodecim's after all." She continued and sips from her cup.

"By the way Father, where's your apprentice?"

"He's still the same, wrecking havoc and all."

The duo shared a peaceful time together.

 **-Somewhere-**

"What do you mean we took the wrong turn, again?" Celica shouted at the Takaoka in front of her. "Nyaa! I tell you, wrong place! It's that way!"

"I should've said yes when my daughter told me about GPS." Konoe groans out.

Just another day in for the family.


	3. Rebel 3

**Author's Note: I'm Back! Thank** **you for the read guys!** **you guys are awesome! Please do submit some** **Rebels, cause sometimes i run out of idea's, your help is much appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything was thought out by dwennon, i only changed it from Kantai to Blazblue. Blazblue belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Rebel 3 - Litchi, we know that you're the one that kidnap the guys and forced them in those costume. Please return them to us and their clothes (Except for Terumi you can do whatever you want with him. Btw can I get a copy of Jin. Thanks!) - Tsubaki**

In a dark room, we can see a woman laughing. She was holding different colored clothes, ranging from baloon shorts to tight, tights jeans, her glasses glinting in the darkness. "Arakune." The blob lands next to the woman with a splash. "Kidnap this 5 and bring them to Me." she showed the monster 5 pictures of guys. It nods and disappeared into the night.

 **-First Victim-**

"Peace and quiet," Jin Kisaragi said with a melancholy smile. He was taking his daily scroll in the Kisaragi compound, after the hectic war and destruction ended, the entire cast of the Blazblue world decided to live there life in peace. Well, there is still a scuffle here and there, especially Mai. She was still trying to kill Relius. Even Terumi/Hazama was taking it easy, even though they all wanted to kill him.

"Oh! A butterfly," indeed it was, beautiful wings flapping in the sky, which was abruptly blocked by a black monster they all knew. "F*c-" he never finished because he was engulfed in by the black substance, accomplishing his mission Arakune went to his next victim.

 **-Second Victim-**

"Oi! Tao! You're supposed to be paying today!" Ragna, a.k.a the reaper was taking his day off eating at the local restaurant. A cat girl by his side, "Nya! Tao not paying! Good guy pays!"

"What?" Ragna said dumbfounded, no way in hell was he going to pay. A black blob suddenly appeared in his peripheral vision, with a scream he was engulfed just like Jin earlier. When Tao looks back she saw that there was no one there. "Nya?" Tao cutely tilted her head.

 **-Third Victim-**

Terumi was enjoying his day; he was doing his daily dose of trolling, pulling pranks, cursing a person then laugh in their faces, all in all it was great. He was about to go to a certain Vermillion when the ground beneath him sunk, "Eh?" he looks down and saw a black circle, his feet stuck. "The heck?" the black substance grows and covered Terumi, he didn't even have time to scream.

 **-Fourth Victim-**

HIbiki was just signing some papers when suddenly something hits him on the head, strong enough to render him unconscious.

 **-Fifth Victim-**

Naoto didn't even needed to be kidnapped, he volunteered freely when Arakune explained.

 **-Litchi's Clinic-**

"NO!"

"HOW!"

"I'd rather eat my shoe than wear that!"

"I'll kill you!"

Where the shouts coming from Ragna, Jin, Terumi/Hazama, and Hibiki respectively, they were tied up with anti-magic/Weapon/Azure bullshit shenanigans rope. Naoto was sitting peacefully to the side, sipping tea. And for some reason, he was wearing a pink collared, short sleeved sailor top, a balloon shorts, and has a ribbon on his hair.

Litchi was giggling in front of the four holding 4 different clothes resembling each other. 'Good god the pants!' where the shout coming out of their heads. Indeed the pants, it was tight fitting, literally. "Now! Be a good little boys and where this Earth defense high Club costume."

"No! For the love of GOD no!" they all shouted, Litchi showed them the anime earlier. Let's just say they didn't like it. "Wear them! And shout Love Making!"

"Are you mad woman?!" Hibiki exclaimed, he yelped when Litchi forcefully pulls out his clothes and shove the costume.

The other guys tried crawling -like a caterpillar- away but Arakune was blocking the exit. "Now, who's next?" Litchi smiled, the passed out Hibiki on her feet wearing the blue clothes.

The guys scream can be heard from miles away.

 **-Later-**

"Love! Making!" Litchi squealed, "Battle Lover Scarlet!" Naoto said, not the least bit embarass. He was happy he didn't get the poofy pants, he'll take shorts any day.

"Love! making!" Jin started, but never finished. He went down on fours, shaking. 'I regret everything! What am I doing with my life!'

"Love. Mak-Maki-Maki-Making." Ragna stuttered, "Battle Lover Sulfur." He did the pose, a strained smile on his face.

"Love! Making!" Hibiki did the pose, "Battle Lover Cerulean!" one arm up, a notable blush on his cheeks.

"Love! Making!" Terumi was cursed under his breath, how did that woman make me this shit! "Battle Lover Vesta!" He finished it with the pose. They all line up, did a heart shape with their hands, "Feel the power," shake their hips to the left and stand straight, and heart shaped hand thrust forward. "Of love!"

"OK, you guys can change back now." Litchi said, shooing the guys. "Arakune if you please be a dear?"

With those words Arakune engulfed the five and disappeared,

 **-Next Day-**

A certain video went viral and now the 5 guys were the laughing stock of Kagutsuchi, Girls are scary. The victims all thought and walk away head down, wallowing in pity.

 **The End**


	4. Rebel 4

**Author's Note: So** **r** **r fo** **r onl updating toda. I know this chapte** **r isn't as funn** **y** **as the fi** **rst th** **ree. I'll t** **r** **y** **to update as fast as possible! Thank u fo** **r still** **reading this!**

 **Marconator360: Thank you!**

 **Hellif** **rit: He** **re it is! So** **r** **r** **y** **if it isn't funn** **y** **enough. XD**

 **Disclaimer: Everything was thought out by dwennon, i only changed it from Kantai to Blazblue. Blazblue belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Rebel 4 - Don't ever allow Relius and Carl to execute a plan that they both agree on, it will fuck up the entire Blazblue Universe - Every character in Blazblue**

"For once, we agree on something you monster." Carl said with a growl, Relius only smirked. "It pains me to do this too, you disgrace of a child."

"Right back at you, you worthless father."

The both look at the skipping Terumi totally oblivious to the duo's deadly aura; let's just say Terumi did something idiotic to earn the anger of the father and son duo.

"You capture him, then give him too me, got it Brat."

"I don't take orders from you, but just this once I will." With that he runs to the oblivious Terumi.

Terumi for his part was just on his way to Kagutsuchi when he felt something circle him, "The fuck?!" he tried breaking free but it was proving to be futile. "Stupid anti-shenanigans rope!"

"Terumi Hazama! You have done something you shouldn't have," Carl looks down at the confuse Terumi, "What you say?"

"Remember the incident a few days ago?"

Terumi blinks trying to remember. Then it came to him, he gulps and looks up nervously. "You're still not over that? Come on, it was an accident."

"My injury proves that wrong," Carl orders her sister to carry the bound up Terumi. "Relius will deal with you,"

"You actually worked together?! Is the world ending?!" he was smacked on the face,

"Quiet!"

After half an hour of walking, he dumps the tied up Troll in front of a smirking Relius. "Hello, Terumi. I want to play, let's go."

* * *

The plan was a success, but off in the distance Raguna kicked a Blackbeast on the face, while Noel, Tsubaki, and Makoto jump away from a tentacle hell bent on capturing them. Mai used her super awesome lance throw to stab another Blackbeast.

"Where the hell did this things come from!" Jin exclaimed, blocking a breath attack. "Less talking more killing!" Rachel thundered, [nailed that one]

The others just groaned,

"Something out of this world must have happened!" Litchi said with a frown.

"Whatever it is it better not be repeated!" Hibiki said, causing all of them to nod.

 **The End**


	5. Rebel 5

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything was thought out by dwennon, none of the idea came from me, I only changed it from Kantai to Blazblue. Blazblue belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Rebel** **5** **\- Jin, stop using your ice motorcycle and scream 'Nii-san' with pun intended. We have enough already! Yandere? We can tolerate, but making this pun while trying to kill someone in public? That's embarrassing! - Tsubaki**

"Nii-san!" shouted a certain ragna sexual Jin, waving his sword around, the physical one that is. "The fuck!" shouted a random generic nameless extra [the name's too long, let's call him Poor Soul]

Poor soul is being chased by a dude who was riding what looks like an ice board. "Nii-san, stealing from my fiancee is bad! repent for your sins!"

"Shit! Shit!" Poor soul runned faster,

"God dang it! Who told Jin that pun!" Mikoto screamed, hopping from rooftop to rooftop, Mai, Tsubaki, Cajun -who was being carried by Mai, bridal style- and Noel not far behind.

"Sorry about that!" a guy's voice joined in, looking behind them the saw Taro was trying to catch up to them. "It was you!" Tsubaki exclaimed,

"yes me! I didn't think he'll find it funny!" Taro guffawed when he felt a force hit his stomach, it was Mai's Lance, causing him to fall. "Idiot," Cajun deapanned,

"It is funny though." Noel said, and abuptly stop when she saw the looks her friends were giving her. "Sorry."

"Anyway! we need to-" Mikoto stopped when she saw that no Jin or thief were found. "Shit! We lost them!"

* * *

Poor soul regrets everthing about his life, he didn't know that the girl he stole from is part of the Duodecim family, and the heir to boot.

"I'm sorry Lord all mighty!" Poor soul wailed to the sk, hearing a noise behind him he looks back, and regretted it. 'Someone cannot make a face like that!' poor soul shouted in his mind, apparently Jin can.

"Ne, ne! I want to play with you," for added effect, Jin licks his weapon.

"Mommy!"

* * *

"Save me!" Poor soul shouted, clicnging to a NOL soldier patrolling the area. "Let go off me!" the soldier bellowed, before Poor soul can say anything, a voice shouting 'Nii-san' was heard.

"Oh God! He's here! Take it! I don't care about it anmore!" he shoves the pink purse to the confuse soldier, with that he made a break for it.

"What the heck is going on!" he was answered with a blue blur passing in front of him, he opens his mouth and was interupted again when 4 girls rounded on the same corner running pass him, the words 'Damn it Jin' and 'Stop with the pun' being said.

The soldier who was to confuse commited suicide, rest in peace. Actually, he only passed out.

 **-A few moments Later-**

A pouting Jin was looking away from the looks the 4 girls where giving him. "really Jin," Tsubaki deadpanned, her face devoid of any emotion. "He started it!" Jin whined like a kid, pointing at the frozen Poor soul.

"I know, you just wanted to shout the pun didn't you?" Mai choked out, holding in her laugh. The stupidity of it was to much. "I'm gonna kill Taro," Tsubaki groaned out, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "We are not to talk about this to anyone, agreed?"

"Agreed," the others chorused, "Now, what do we do with him?" Mikoto pointed at the chunk of ice.

"Leave him, I just want my purse back."

"I think I saw a NOL soldier holding onto it." Noel answered, "Oh, you mean the one that pass out?"

"I think so Mai,"

"Let's go get it."


	6. Rebel 6

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Hellifrit: thank you for the compliment! and im glad i did well!**

 **MechaDragon69: Here you go! and thank you for reading and giving your idea!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything was thought out by dwennon, none of the idea came from me, I only changed it from Kantai to Blazblue. Blazblue belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Rebel 6 - Celica, Noel, can you girls stop pulling my arms and argue all the time?! My life is not a love triangle drama show! - Ragna**

"He's mine!" tug to the left,

"Mine!" tug to the right,

"Mercy!" a pained cried in the middle.

'Why, oh why, Please tell me why?' Ragna whimpered in his thought, his current predicament is causing him to loose his sanity and his life flashing before his eyes.

"Noel! you may have had heard this, Ragna belongs to me!" Celica exclaimed pulling a tad bit to hard causing Ragna to wince,

"Who said that? and besides he belongs to us! Jin and Sayaka can attest to that!" Noel tugged, causing Ragna to wail in agony.

Off to the side were the families of the bickering duo. "Should we stop them?" Kokonoe asked, popping a lollipop in her mouth.

Jubei scoffed. "Nope!" he has a shit eating grin on his face. "Jubei?!" Konoe said incredulously, not believing his husband saying those words.

"Let my Pupil be, this is a form of training, right let's go with that."

"Your not convincing anyone Old Man." Jin deadpanned,

"I'd rather stay away, i mean have you seen Celica when she's angry!"

"Same can be said for Noel." Tsubaki stated, Mikoto winced at the memory of a certain tanned boy who experienced it.

Everyone frowned, sweet Celica and Noel doing something bad? is being bad even in their vocabulary?

"Anyway, if you want to save him, go ahead. But i am not moving from this spot!" with that Jubei crossed his arms, looking away with a scoff.

"Same!" Kokonoe joined in, a girlie shriek broke through the surrounding. Looking at the spot where the chaos was happening, they saw that Ragna was on the verge of being split in half, or maybe two broken arms.

"Nii-san!" with those words he run to his 'nii-san's' side. A nano second later Jin flew through the sky, becoming a beautiful star. The spectators looks at the sky then at the 2.

"I'll pray for you Ragna." Kokonoe sad clapping her hands together and doing the sign of the cross, this action was mimicked by the others.

Suddenly a flash of thunder broke through the sky hitting the ground near the place of the ongoing chaos.

"He belongs to none of you, his mine." with a flick of her fingers Rachel electrocuted Noel and Celica, with a poor Ragna caught in the blast.

"Valkenhine! please do bring Ragna back to the castle."

"Yes miss," the butler appeared out of nowhere, scooping up the beat up Ragna and exiting the portal.

Rachel looks at the dumbfounded spectators. "Good day," with another flick she dissapeared.

There was silence, Konoe was the first to talk. "Well, that happened."

"I'll get Jin." with that Tsubaki leaves first.

"Bye bye Tsubaki." the others called out.

Mikoto scoops up Noel and follows Tsubaki. The over powered family finally made their way to the past out Celica. "Kokone mind healing your Aunt."

"I don wanna!"

"Kokonoe," Konoe admonished, causing her daughter to pout.

"But Mom!" Kokonoe whined, "I'll give you a headpat and belly scratch."

Kokonoe stops, a second later she said "You owe me."

"What about me?" Jubei whined, "I'll give you one later, tonight even." Konoe said with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"I can live with that."

Kokonoe made a gagging sound. "Ew, gross! Adult stuff!"

 **The End**


	7. Rebel 7

**Author's note: another update!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Marconator360: yep, poor poor Ragna. But bullying him is so fun!**

 **MechaDragon69: glad you liked it! here's another one of your ideas!**

 **Disclaimer: Blazblue belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Rebel 7 - Everyone do not, I repeat, DO NOT, let Noel, Nu, Izanami and Mu to go to ANY kitchens, we don't want a repeat of the Father and Son incident! - all the blazblue cast**.

"Tasukete!"

"It's scarier than a black beast!"

"It's the end of the world!"

Were the shouts being well, shouted, by the six heroes, yes the heroes that saved the world.

A poor Terumi shrieked when a tentacle circled his leg, dragging him toward its main body.

He gave a girlie shriek, using Terumi as bait the other five hightailed it out of there.

Hakumen was the next to fall, a tenctacle, two of them, circled his waist and legs, like in one of those hentai porns Konoe likes to read. "Run! don't look back!"

"Hakumen!" Trinity shouted, "He's done for!" Jubei/Mitsuyoshi exclaimed pulling the glasses wearing girl with him.

Finally exiting the building they saw the entire cast with there weapons drawn.

"Where's future! i mean past, errr...Present? me?" Jin asked confused,

"His sacrifice will not be in vain! Everyone kill that thing!" on Ragna's words the monster broke out of the building, its tentacles lashing out wildly.

With a mighty roar it release a breathe attack that destroyed a mountain somewhere on the horizon.

They all stare at the beast then the mountain, then back to the beast.

"Uhm, charge?" Ragna continued, they shrugged and with a warcry charged the beast. Bullet and Naoto run ahead, punching the beast.

After hours and hours of different colored attacks, the beast fell, disintigrating on place.

The entire cast groan, multiple shrieks was heard at what's left of the destroyed building. Noel, Nu, Mu and Izanami all knelt at the ashy remains of the what was once a monster.

"No! it took us 30 minutes to make that cookie!"

"It's okay she says, let them cook she says!" Ayame shouted,

"In my defense! i thought it was harmless!" Litchi depended,

"Harmless! harmless! this isn't natural!" Rachel exclaimed holding out the remains of the black tentacle montrosity.

"We. Are. Never. Going. Let. Those. 4. In. the. kitchen. Ever. Again!"

Hibiki punctuated every words. Ignoring the twiching heap that is Terumi and Hakumen.

"Agreed!"


	8. Rebel 8

**Author's Note: Here is a new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Blazblue blongs to their respective owners**

 **Rebel 8 - Ragna, the Spectacle of Eros are making the girls fight for you and they break stuff, please take care of that, but don't hurt them if possible please. - Izami**

"Damn you Rabbit!" Ragna shouted to the heavens, he was tied to a chair the girls fighting for his affection. A familiar looking glasses perch upon his handsome face, the girls words that is.

Anyway, he yelps when a stray lance belonging to a certain genderbent character nearly hits him in the face.

In the distance Ragna swears he can hear the amused laugh of the stupid vampire rabbit. Ragna's form of salvation appeared in the form of a brown hair girl.

"Psst," Celica called out from a corner, Ragna looks at the source and it brought tears to his manly face. There sneaking around was Celica, the only girl unaffected by the spell.

"Ragna, i'm going to get you out of here." she went behind the chair and started untying the man. Mikoto with her highten senses heard the scratching of ropes, looking behind her she saw a cardboard cutout of Ragna sitting in place, the original nowhere in sight.

"He's gone!" the girls gasp and look at the retreating Celica and Ragna, leaving comedic dust cloud on their wake.

"Get them!" they all gave a cry and followed the 2.

"Good Lord! Someone save me!" Celica felt her vein throb.

"Hey! I resent that! i save you didn't I?"

"You untied me! but i'm not saved!"

"Good point!"

Going into position Noel transormed into Mu, Nu and Lambda with her, making there swords float they fired a beam causing the retreating 2 to fly in the air, landing gracefully, not, on the ground with a thud, "I think i broke my ribs," Ragna wheezed,

"I think i broke my pancreas," Celica groaned out, she looks at Ragna to see that she was being given a blank look. "What? It's possible."

He nods and stood up, but he was too late, he felt a weight tackle him into the ground.

"Tsubaki-san! aren't you engage!" Celica exclaimed,

"It doesn't matter anymore, your my one true love!"

"Get of me! I don't want my sister-in-law falling in love with me!" Ragna bellowed, knocking out Tsubaki with a karate chop to the neck.

"Whoa, awesome."

"Now let's get out of here!"

they continue running, "Wait, why don't you just ditch the glasses!" Celica exclaimed in realization. "I can't! That stupid rabbit glued it to my face!"

"Glued?!"

"Don't ask how she did it!"

when a stray beam nearly hits him, he snapped. Yes, enough was enough. Gritting his teeth he faced the incoming horde and hefted his sword up.

"Ragna! don't do this!" Celica hugged Ragna from the front, trying to hold the fumin Reaper.

Call it a miracle or something, the glasses suddenly dissapeared in a smoke, causing the 2 too blink.

"What?" were the 2's genius answer,

Looking behind them they saw that the girls were already giing back like nothing happened, causing the 2 too blink again.

"Well, that happened." Ragna deadpanned,

"Yes, yes it did." Celica deadpanned back.

"Want some ramen? my treat."

"Ok, wonder who saved you?"

"I don't care, as long as it's gone."

with that the 2 started making their way to a ramen stand.

somewhere in the horizon, Rachel was fuming, with a pout on her face.

"At least it was funny while it lasted. **"**


	9. Rebel 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long, here's the update! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Blazblue belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Rebel 9 - Litchi can you stop cosplaying the girls with clothes that causes me, Kagura and brother to nose bleed?! We are now emmited to the hospital from all those blood loss. (P.S Please give me picture of Tsubaki's one, brother say he wants Noel's one.)-Jin**

"What happened? and why are we here?" Jin groaned when he saw that he was in a hospital. Next to him was Kagura and Raguna.

"I don't know, i can't remember?" Ragna answered,

"That's nothing more than strings." Kagura murmured, he remembered the clothe's and promptly nosebleed.

The hospital door opened admitting in a nurse, and she suddenly shrieked when she saw the head of the Duodecim passed out. Blood flowing off his nose.

"Doctor! he remembered! we need blood!" she exclaimed exiting the door.

"What?" Raguna and Jin said at the same time.

A few minutes later a doctor goes in sitting by Kagura's bedside, checking if he was still alive. He nods when he saw that he was still breathing. He went to Ragna next, doing the same thing, then he saw next to Jin's side.

"So? Do you remember why you are in the hospital?"

Jin shakes his head. "Good, that means the drug worked on you."

"Drug? what drug?"

"Memory erasing drug. I presume you want to know why."

Jin nods, "Well, it's because of this." the Doctor showed Jin a series of Picture, his eyes widen at what he saw. Different girls were wearing different colored clothes, ranging from grater belts to tongs and strings.

He abruptly nosebleed when he saw Tsubaki in strings. "Yep, i presume you want to keep your fiancee's pic?"

"Yes, please." the doctor nods and handed the picture to Jin.

"Anyway, the reason why i have these is because the guy over there," he pointed at Kagura. "Have them on his shirt. And well, he was loosing so much blood so we had to confiscate it."

"Who, were did he get it from?"

"From Doctor Litchi, turns out the girls agreed."

"I see," there was a moment of silence. "So, what now?"

"Now i administer some more drugs at pervert over there."

"Please do, mind making it hurt? I don't want him oogling at my future wife."

"Got it."

"And oh, can i have Noel's pic, you know before you burn it."

"Why?"

"It's for Brother over there."

"I see," and so the doctor handed him the Noel pic as well. "Thank you Doctor, carry on." he looks at the Tsubaki pic, and decided he wanted it bigger and laminated.

With that he goes back to sleep.


	10. Rebel 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **vocaloidHM01: *happy dragon noises* thank you! and I will do my best!**

 **Hellifrit: Added to pending bro! *thumbsup***

 **marcanator360: you got it dude!**

 **shadowedge27: hmm...a trolling Ragna. I'll see what I can do with that idea, am coming up blank.**

 **Disclaimer: Blazblue belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Rebel 10 - Don't call the others as class name. Please, i don't want Type-moon to sue us! - Kagura**

 **"** Saber **."** Es raises her hand.

"Lancer." Mai raises her hand as well.

"Caster." Konoe giggled then raise her hand.

"Archer." Noel raised her hand with a squeal.

"Rider." Rachel scoffs, ignoring the speaker.

"Assasin." Hibiki sniffs in haughtiness,

"Berserker." Ragna gave a confuse groan. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Just because! And cause i'm bored! And i wanted to do a grail war! And a bored cat is a bad cat!" Kokonoe exclaimed, stomping her foot.

"Konoe, control your daughter." Ragna deadpanned, "She's so cute when she throws a tantrum!" Konoe gushed, looking at her daughter.

"Well, that didn't work."

"Let's do this!"

 **-Outside-**

A broken town, a destroyed mountain, and a destroyed NOL base later, the instigator , who was Kokonoe, was behind bars.

"It wasn't my fault! Ragna went all gung-ho! why am I the only one in jail!"

"Because it was your idea." a NOL soldier said not looking up from his magazine.

Kokonoe grumbled some curses and returns back to her sit. She sniffs and tucks herself in a ball. "Someone left a DVD of Fate/Stay Night in my workshop, the one who left it knows I'll get hook! So it's their fault!"

"Do you have proof?" the soldier challenged the half cat girl.

"No,"

"But I do." the door to the jail opened with a bang and in came Kokonoe's mother.

"Mother!" Kokonoe squealed, "Hey there baby girl, is the prison treating you alright?" Kokonoe nods. "Yeah, other than the bland wall and hard bed, it's kinda comfy here."

"I see, but I need you out of that cell. Here's the video footage of Terumi leaving the DVD." she handed the soldier a disc, without another word he took it, after all angering one of the strongest person in the world was not on his to do list. "I believe you, you can take your daughter."

"Thank you," walks into the cell, opened it -she burned the entire bars- and took her daughter by the scruff of her coat.

With that she teleports away. The soldier was left there with a look. "This place is crazy, crazy I tell you."

He massage the bridge of his nose. "I swear I have a bottle of wisky left in here somewhere." He was going to drown out all the events that happened today, and ask for a raise cause he was not being paid enough for this shit.

 **The End**


	11. Rebel 11

**Authors Note: Here's the enxt one! Sorry for taking so long to update! Enjoy!**

 **JudgeDevil: Thanks! And I will!**

 **Hellifrit: She isn't, but she was curious on what it was like so that happened. XD**

 **Marcanator: Yes, Terumi can troll people even if he isn't present. He is called the troll master after all!**

 **Discalimer: Blazblue belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Rebel 11: Ragna and Es aren't allowed to fight each other anymore, the destruction that followed in its wake nearly bankrupts N.O.L**

"Not bad little girl!" Ragna smirked and did an over head slash; Es blocked it with her own. "But saying that your stronger than me is a sin against humanity! Prepare to be defeated!"

The 2 exchange blows, destroying the ground beneath them, the shockwave was so strong that it blew away steel roofs and cemented buildings.

Seeing all this happen was a random grunt from N.O.L, he looks at the fight then without looking back, runs for his life screaming for his mommy.

This was the scene that Bang and Kagura saw when they land on what was left of someone's house. "So? Bang, what are we going to do about this?"

"I do not know!" Bang shout say making Kagura palm his face. Bang was silenced from his laughing when a debris flew and hit him on the face.

"Where's Hibiki when you need him!"

Somewhere in N.O.L a certain bowl hair cut assassin sneezed.

"Guess it is up to me!" he drew his sword and shouted at the top of his lungs. "DUODECIM BANZAI!" he jumps into the fray and was promptly swatted away like a bug, flying in the horizon becoming a beautiful star in the sky.

The 2 continued their fight, the once City of Kagutsuchi is nothing more than a broken wreckage of rubble and dirt. And still they refuse to stop.

It was a pissed of Tsubaki and a sheepish Naoto that stopped the 2 from fighting. "Let me go! Let me at em!" Ragna shouted, swinging his sword, -tried too that is- Tsubaki has him in a patented Nelson Hold.

"Naoto release me this instant! I shall smite this barbarian for calling me a kid!" Es said in a monotone voice, she too was in a Nelson Hold, a giggling Naoto behind her. "Sorry Es, can't do that."

"Danr it!" Ragna and Es both shouted respectively.

 **End note: really short, I know! Sorry about that! XP…thanks for reading!**


	12. Rebel 12

**Authors Note: Sorry for the lateness! But I wanted to introduce my OC in Blazblue! I wanted to introduce him when we reach like 30 chapters but I'm to excited to wait, so I'm adding him.**

 **His name is Vayne Mercury, twin brother to Celica; he has short messy brown hair (like Celica's) he wears a long sleeve white polo, tucked in a black pants, gray armored boots that stop on his knees, a black cloak with a hood that has wolf ears, black necktie and gray gauntlets. His weapon is a scythe; yes the big ass sickle that radiates doom and gloom.**

 **Disclaimer: Blazblue belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Rebel 12: Will someone please stop Noel from stealing Vayne's scythe off of him. The Mercury isn't too fond of being chased all over Kagutsuchi.**

Vayne was just taking his daily walk in the Kagutsuchi market, looking at the items available and what not. He was about to make a left turn when he felt someone tackle him."Vayne! Let me borrow your scythe!"

"Why? You have volveru-" he accidentally bit his tongue at the complicated name, making him stop. "Your guns, you have 2 of them! Why do you need my weapon?"

"Because it looks cool."

The boy blinks, and blinks. "So? Ragna's weapon is cooler, or Mai's."

"But it isn't a scythe!" the boy groans, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Noel, you have a cooler weapon than me. Now get off." Vayne pushed Noel off of him, dusting himself off. He was about to walk out when he felt Noel attach itself on his back.

"Vayne!"

"Noel."

"I'm gonna let go, if you let me borrow your scythe!"

"What is it with my scythe that you like?"

"I watched this show RWBY! And the main character has a scythe! I wanted to swing it like in the show!" Noel explained still hugging his waist.

"Noel, look! It's a panda!" Vayne shouted pointing behind Noel, "Panda!" the girl look behind her, and he pushed Noel's hands away from his waist and runs away.

"There's no panda!" she looks back and saw that the boy was gone.

 **-Kokonoe's Lab-**

"thanks for hiding me Niece," Vayne said, ruffling his Niece's head. "No problem Uncle," the cat girl reply typing something on her computer. "By the way Niece, mind making something for me?"

The girl looks at her with a raise eyebrow.

A few days later, a laughing Noel was slicing and shooting at the black beasts. The others all look at her with horror. "Who gave her a sniper/rifle scythe!" Hakumen shouted, off to the side was Vayne drinking tea who has a grin on his face.

 **End**


	13. Rebel 13

**Authors note: Chanegd the Hiatus! Double Chapter! Enjoy! I laughed at this, the Jin one made me laughed so hard.**

 **Disclaimer: Blazblue belongs to their respective owners**

 **Rebel 13: Commenting about everything that someone does will land you in the hospital or worse a one way trip to hell. You have been warned. (It's Terumi, let him die!)**

Terumi, who was bored, decided to do something stupid. But this was the troll king so everyone just ignored it, and pray that he dies.

 **-Somewhere-**

"Relius is smiling while gutting some meat." Terumi shouted, Relius for his part, decided to ignore it. It went downhill from there.

"Relius is about to sit on a chair."

"Relius is laughing for no apparent reason."

"Relius is reading Beauty and the Beast."

"Relius is- Oh gods! Help! Someone help!" he was ignored. A furious Relius and a dead Terumi later.

 **-Next day-**

Terumi, not getting his lesson after the beatings yesterday, was still trolling someone.

"Jin is smirking while rubbing his sword!"

"Jin is breathing hard after using his sword!"

"Jin is showing Tsubaki his sword!"

"Jin and Ragna are fighting with their swords while breathing hard!"

"Jin is-"he never finished, because he was sent flying by an angry Ragna and Jin. Tsubaki was blushing hard at Terumi's last words. "I mean, I'm okay with it."

"Tsubaki?!" the both them exclaimed, making Tsubaki blush harder. "Sword fighting." With that TSubaki pass out, blood dripping off her nose.

"LEWD!" Noel shouted, from her sit on the veranda.

 **-Next Next Day-**

"Make fun of us and you won't see the next day!" the Mercury family plus Tager plus Jubei all said, surrounding a sweating Terumi.

"Come on, it was just a joke!"

"DIE!" they all unleash their astral finisher killing Terumi. But this was Terumi, he doesn't know the word 'death'

The next day, they saw him jumping around, singing about people's demise and ways to kill them. A fuming Vayne was being held by Tager in a patented Nelson hold.

Guess Terumi won't stop being a troll.

 **End**


	14. Rebel 14

**Author's Note: Hello! So sorry for the nearly 7 months hiatus! I finally got my funk back into writing fanfictions again...work has been a deathly grip on me, and having 6 days a week and only Sunday as rest...*shiver* Anyway, to open up this chapter...Here is a suggestion given by Hellifrit! Enjoy!**

 **Rebel 14 - Luna, for all that is holy please do not simply report to the police that Ragna is a pedo just because you don't like him.- Trinity Glassfield.**

"You fuckers!" was the shout that is echoing across the maximum high prison of N.O.L. "Why am I tied up and in here!"

The N.O.L guards all shiver in fear. "This is a bad idea!" one of the three exclaimed, crying. "Be strong man!" another said, holding on the first one's shoulder.

"This is the Ragna! The fucking Bloodedge! We are doomed!" N.O.L Guard 1 said again, panicking.

"Calm yourselves! And you guys call yourself a N.O.L soldier!" Number three said with bravado, totally ignoring his shaky legs and the squeak in his voice.

"Says you!" Number 1 and 2 both shouted.

A roar came out of the cell that is holding the reaper. They all shrieked like a girl, and huddled close to each other.

"Were too young to die!""

-Let us go back...a few hours before.-

"Ragna the Bloodedge! You are under arrest of pedophillia!" A random soldier said, busting inside the freaking Yayoi compound, and cuffing the said Ragna, who is eating with 3 duodecim heir.

"Say what now?" Ragana yelped when the soldier pulled on his restraints.

"Stop it this instance!" Tsubaki exclaimed, banging the wooden table with both her palm. "That is my brother in law you are arresting!"

"Sorry Miss Tsubaki! But lewding the loli is the biggest crime in the world! Good day!" With that he exits with the rabid Ragna in tow.

"Well, that happened." Mai said through her rice bowl, looking at the door.

"Nii-san!" Jin suddenly shouted, finally realizing that his 'Nii-san' got taken.

"Mai, is everything going to be okay?" Noel asked, looking at her bestfriend. "Yeah, its Ragna, everything is going to be fine."

They all mulled it over, and it clicked. "Good point." Tsubaki said agreeing, "It is Nii-san." Jin agreed as well.

"So? Jin, mind passing me the salt?"

"Here you go Mai."

"Ooh! Cupcakes!" Noel said with a smilke, when Tsubaki put down a tray of freshly baked cupcakes."

"Of course! Now, where is Kajun and Mikoto?"

"Somewhere out there Tsubaki." Mai answered, shoving a cupcake in her mouth.

-Back to the present.-

Hiding behind a bunch of crates is a laughing Luna, cackling like an evil bad guy, "Ha! Eat that Ragna! Loli beats everything!"

Unknown to her, Ragna knew she was behind all of this, "You'll pay for this you Brat!" Ragna shouted.

All is normal in the world of Blazblue.

 **End Note: Real short I know! But thank you for the reviews and likes y'all, it makes me happy! It'll make me happier if you review some more though. (Totally doesn't like reading reviews)**

 **Jk! Seriously thank you! And happy new year and Xmas to y'all!**

 **Drexeru Out!**


End file.
